Heaven Can Wait
by those3littlewords
Summary: Pre-series. After S's sudden departure, B's bulimia worsens by day. N's nowhere to be found most of the times, and C's one of the only people she can count on. One day, early in their Junior year, she just collapses, landing in a coma.


**Post:** Pre-series

**Summary:** During Serena's time away at boarding school. Basically, Blair's bulimia proceeds and gets worse, and one day, she just collapses/almost dies. She's in comatose, but her spirit leaves her body, and she's like a ghost; she can see others and what they do, and how they re-act to Blair's condition, but they can't see her. Title idea from a movie called _Heaven Can Wait_.

--

"_Blair?" A 15 year old Chuck Bass called out into the darkness._

No answer.

"Blair?" He asked in a louder tone.

Still no answer.

"Waldorf, I swear to God if you're fucking around with me, you'll regret it!"

The thunder shook the room a little, and Chuck jumped a little.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself. Chuck was known to cuss a lot. Heck, he cussed everyday. He cussed to himself, and at other people; like the random whores he paid to sleep with him…

He heard a sob coming from the next room. "Blair?" He opened the door slowly to find a Blair Waldorf sitting on the bathroom floor, crying.

Chuck knelt down and sat beside her.

"Se-Serena left," she sobbed. "Why did she leave?!" Blair turned to look at him, her face tear-stained, eyes red from crying.

Chuck could only shake his head. "I don't know…"

Blair let out another sob and began crying again. "And Nate's nowhere to be found! I've called him more then 20 times, Chuck! What kind of boyfriend doesn't even answer his girlfriend's phone calls?!"

He put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't push it away, but instead, leaned against him and continued crying.

Chuck moved his hand down to her back and rubbed it. "Shhh, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," he reassured her.

--

Blair opened her eyes, and yawned. That had been an awful day for her. Luckily, she had Chuck. And no she didn't mean Nate, who went MIA that day.

She sighed and got up from her bed. Here she was exactly a year later, hating her best friend for leaving her, without so much as a 'goodbye'.

She went into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. In her eyes, she was so, so ugly; fat here, fat there, fat _everywhere_; she was imperfect, and she knew it.

These past few months Blair had found comfort in the toilet. She knew that seemed a bit weird, but she had. Throwing up the contents of her stomach actually had comforted her in the most bizarre way.

She kneeled down in front of the toilet, and stuck her finger down her throat.

--

Another year passed, and junior year of high school had already begun.

Here she was again, sitting on the bathroom floor again, like she had been for the past few months.

"Hi, you've reached Nate. I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll try to call you back as soon as I can-."

She hung up and sighed. Why is it when she needed Nate the most he never picked up his phone?

Blair picked up her phone again, and went through her contacts. **Serena**. Why did she even have her number still? She clicked 'delete'. _Deleted_. **Nate**. She clicked the 'delete' button once more. _Deleted_. **Chuck**. She paused, before pressing the 'call' button.

"Waldorf," he greeted with his husky voice.

"Chuck…" She sounded broken, sad, hurt…weak.

He immediately noticed. "Where are you?"

"My house."

"I'm on my way."

--

Five minutes later, Chuck knocked on the door to the bathroom and opened it.

"Wow, Bass, that was quick." Blair cracked a smile.

He took a seat next to her on the floor, just like he did two years ago.

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft and gentle, so unlike the Chuck Bass the UES knew – apart from Blair, and sometimes Nate.

She nodded. "I think I am. I just needed someone to talk to."

"Well, I'm here for you, then." He smiled a genuine smile. He didn't smirk like he usually did; he smiled.

"Thank you, Chuck," Blair was highly grateful to have a friend like him. She laid her head on his shoulder and he didn't oblige; he relaxed, sat back, and the two fell asleep, cuddled up together on the bathroom floor.

--

**A/N:** Reviews are loved!


End file.
